¡bodas!¿bodas?
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: un poco de mal de ojo, el desastre de las despedidas d soltero y bodas, que te harán llorar...¡de la risa! serie de oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ¡un nuevo proyecto!.

Bueno, ellos siguen creciendo, veamos ¿Qué tal les va? Espero se diviertan mucho.

El ritual de la boda, es mío, un frankestein que hice con varias cosas que leí y todo se conjuncionó.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un cómico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento que se diviertan y se entretengan.

¡bodas!¿bodas…?

Honey y antoin.

Ah, que no es mas romántico que una dulce boda, flores, vestidos, bailes,declaraciones lacrimógenas, comida, de todo, las bodas son románticas, pero hay algunas, que simplemente, quedan en el recuerdo.

Honey Valente, no era una novia feliz, todo había salido mal, desde ese mismo momento, desde el momento que comprando el vestido de novia con su madre, su suegra, su hermana postiza, su hermana adoptiva y su mejor amiga de las mujeres guerreras, otra chica rubia, la había mirado y le había dicho.

-el doctor Bleu es demasiado para ti. Honey la miró boquiabierta - ¿disculpa?. Preguntaron a coro Kim, Giselle, Seika, Odette y Beauty.

-eso, el doctor Bleu, es demasiado para esta mocosa. Dijo la rubia, Kim entrecerró los ojos.

-yo te conozco, eres Paulette, la enfermera zorra, dime Paulette ¿Cómo te sentiste al ser el número del deseo? Llámese la 69. dijo Kim con malicia pura.

-por lo menos, yo fui la 69, en cambio tu, siempre quisite calentarle la cama. Dijo Paulette, Kim se traqueó.

-que yo si te doy. Dijo, pero, Giselle y Odette fueron mas rápidas.

-largo mocosa. Dijo Odette de forma amenazante –no estoy en mi mejor día y me estás enojando mucho. La rubia miró a Honey.

-que tengas muy mala suerte con tu boda, que todo te salga mal, te lo mereces. Las guerreras la hecharon sin mucha diplomacia, de allí en adelante, todo fue un desastre.

Se hallaba allí, con el tacón roto ¡era un maldito zapato nuevo! Honey bufó –esto no puede ser peor. Se dijo, justo cuando un chispazo, se vio, Honey se dio la vuelta y casi, casi, se desmayó.

\- ¡mamá!¡fuego!. exclamó la rubia, el fuego, se expandió por su hermoso vestido, la puerta se abrió y un desnudo Ricardo, entró con un extintor.

\- - ¡al agua ganzo!. Exclamó mientras lo agitaba, pero la espuma no salió, cuando Ricardo se lo llevó a los ojos para ver, un chorro de espuma salió y le dio de lleno, el ex santo gritó y se puso a saltar en un pie, sobándose el dedo gordo, Beauty tomó el extintor y lo apuntó al vestido.

\- -por Athena hija ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó la rubia mayor –no lo se, hubo un corto. Dijo la muchacha, Ricardo blasfemaba mientras seguía brincando en una pata.

\- - ¡maldición!¡maldito extintor!. Rugía - ¡Ric!. Exclamó Beauty, el la miró.

\- ¡justamente!¡hasta me deja ciego!. Exclamó - ¡papá cuidado!. Exclamó Honey, justo a tiempo, que su padre tropezó con el hermoso espejo de cuerpo entero y este, se hizo a ñicos sobre el ex santo dorado, Beauty casi sufrió una baja de tención.

\- -Mich. Dijo mandando un what'supp –te necesito, es una emergencia. Recibió la respuesta en forma de destello dorado.

\- - ¿Qué pas?¿Ric?. preguntó - ¡no digas nada!¡ayúdame!. exclamó.

\- - ¡todo está arruinado!¡todo está arruinado!. Lloró Honey desesperada.

Afrodita, corría como un poseso por toda la sala de banquetes, se casarían en los jardines corazón, propiedad de Eros y luego, celebrarían en la sala de banquetes de al lado, pero, todo se había transformado en una pesadilla.

\- ¡como que no hay luz!. Exclamó el doceavo santo histérico, el encargado lo miraba.

\- -la, la cor, cortaron ay, ayer. Explicó balbuceante.

\- - ¡pretende que nos alumbremos con velas!. Exclamó Afrodita al borde de comenzar a tirar de sus cabellos (al literal) cuando escuchó, un ruido como el de un martillo golpeando algo, Afrodita se dio la vuelta lentamente.

\- - ¿Qué?¿demonios?¿hacen?¿ustedes?¿con?¿las?¿estatuas?¿de?¿cisnes?. preguntó separando cada palabra, los 8 dioses guerreros estaban muy alegres.

\- -anoche jugamos la bonba. Explicó Sid con voz gangosa.

\- -yyyy queremosss sssssssseguir jugando. Dijo Bud.

\- -además, Hagen está triste. Dijo Toll despacito, Afrodita alzó las cejas.

\- - ¿Por qué el potro salvaje está deprimido? Preguntó con el obio zarcasmo en la palabra "potro".

\- -porque nunca voy a casarme y siempre seré, el rostizado. Dijo Hagen con tristeza.

\- - ¡salud!. Exclamaron los rufianes chocando los vasos del brindis, Afrodita se dio la vuelta, cuando vio, unos hilos del otro lado, que en modo sigiloso, se llevaban trocitos de hielo, decidió seguirlos.

\- - ¡salud!. Exclamaban los 3 jueces, los generales marinos y las oceánidas.

\- - ¿a ustedes que les pasa?. Les preguntó indignado.

\- Ceeeebraaamooos digo, celebramos…que Toinnete…Toiny…Toin se casa. Dijo Radamantis cuidadosamente.

\- -eso que llevas en la cabeza ¿es una prenda femenina?. Preguntó Afrodita.

\- -siii. Dijo Ayacos con una risita.

\- -como regalo, el ex maestro de Konan,digo, Kaaanon, llevó unas ninfas de lujuria y ellaas, fueron diviiiinas. Dijo Minos. –

\- Estoy rodeado de puros barbajanes. Dijo Afrodita alejándose - ¡wiiiiiiii!oyó una exclamación.

\- - ¡dame eso!. Exclamó Shaina Mu a su hermano.

\- - ¡oh Poseidón!¡te amo desde el pre escolar!¡eres el niño mas lindo de todo el universo!. Se burlaba Hope.

\- - ¡dame eso!. Exclamó Shaina Mu y ¡bataclán!¡batacroooosh!¡batacraaash! todo se vino abajo, platos, torta, canapes, todo, Afrodita sintió como la tención le bajaba.

\- -oye Flounder, tomé unos en la cocina ¿quieres?. Máscara se quedó boquiabierto al ver la palidés de su amigo, todo blanco y el desastre.

\- -fillios di putanna. Dijo anonadado –que me da…mi boda. Dijo, se dejó caer en el suelo.

\- - ¡todo está arruinado!. sollozó impotente.

\- -al menos las hormigas se alimentan. Dijo Máscara mirando el desfile que se llevaba trocito a trocito la comida.

\- - ¡nooooo!. Exclamó Afrodita horrorizado.

\- - ¿y el novio?. Preguntó Máscara.

El novio…el novio era otra historia, Antoin se hallaba acostado en la cama, con 2 ninfas de lujuria a cada lado, el despertador sonó, una de ellas, abrió un ojo y lo apagó.

\- ¿estás seguro de que esto es correcto Mu?. Preguntó Aldebarán.

\- -desde luego que lo estoy Alde, el pobre Afrodita estaba llorando. Dijo Mu.

\- Ya, pero es que el llora por nada tío. Dijo Shura.

\- -no es verdad, Afrodita no es un llorón y se oía tan desesperado. Dijo Mu, tocó la puerta del cuarto.

\- -Toin, Toin ¿estás allí?. Preguntó –de repente está teniendo su último día de soltero. Dijo Aldebarán.

\- -tonterías, yo voy a por el. dijo Shura, abrió la puerta de una patada.

\- -jo… dijo –ver…dijo Aldebarán.

\- -me lleva, chinga y… dijo Mu al ver tal espectácuo.

\- -Eric va a volver a morir, porque Honey lo va a matar. Dijo Aldebarán, Mu y Shura asintieron en concordia.

\- - ¿Qué hacemos?. Preguntó el décimo guardián mirando a Mu en busca de consejo.

\- -bueno, lo primero es sacar a las chicas. Dijo, Alde se puso manos a la obra, las como si no sacó pesaran nada, Mu tomó a Antoin y lo arrojó a la tina, Shura miró.

\- -jugaron con el traje, al novio ardiente. Dijo al tiempo que el bramido de Antoin se escuchaba, el agua saltaba y todo se helaba.

\- -brrrr ¡que frío!. Exclamó Mu encendiendo su cosmos.

\- A trabajar. Dijo Shura con alegría, comenzando a recoger el desastre.

Saga, Shaka, Aioria y Aioros, miraban todo anonadados.

-no se que fue lo peor, si encontrar al padrino borracho, al novio dormido o al hermano de la novia igual, lo que se, es que todo ha sido un desastre. Dijo Saga.

-amigo mío, menos mal que Dita no es cardiaco o si no. Dijo Shaka en tono misterioso.-

Seguro que con esto, se nos vuelve cardiaco. Dijo Aioros con calma, Saga suspiró.-

¿Qué haremos? Todo es un rotundo desastre. En ese momento, vieron a Kanon llegar con los chicos.-

Creo que salvamos la patria. Dijo Camus, todos lo miraron.

-Julián consiguió un reembolso. Dijo Eo.

-pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó todo mundo.

-los niños, van a tener que pagar el desastre del fideicomiso. Explicó el onceavo guardián.

\- ¿y la boda?. Preguntó Shaka –ah, la haremos en la playa, mas simple, ya las chicas, se están encargando de todo. Dijo Camus con una sonrisa.

-a tu hermano no le va a gustar. Dijo Aioros, Camus rió despreocupado.

-mi hermano, se tiene que preocupar porque la novia no lo castre…escuché que los eunucos pueden, pero…no creo que le guste esa idea. todos rieron.

-seguro que no le gusta Muss. Dijo Saga, Shaka y Aioros asintieron.

-así que: será una boda playera. Dijo Dohko llegando por fin.

-así es. Dijo Camus.

-pero si todo estaba bien planeado ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Aioros, el mayor de los Bleu lo miró.

-mal de ojo. Dijo por fin, sin agregar nada mas.

\- ¡mamá!¡yo no quería casarme así!. Exclamó Honey desolada –cariño, vas de blanco comi querías. Dijo Beauty.

\- - ¡en un vestido playero!. Exclamó la menor de los .Valente –al menos es un vestido playero. Dijo Seyka.

\- -no vas desnuda. Dijo Giselle –y considerando que fue dado por la diosa Afrodita,se verá genial, ánimo cariño, la ceremonia religiosa si sadrá como quieres. Dijo su madre.

\- ¡lo compraré todo por Internet!. Exclamó la muchacha, todas rieron.

\- -así será Honey. Dijo Kim –pero,por ahora, esto es lo que tienes y hay que disfrutarlo. La rubia asintió resignada y seguida de las demás, salió del cuarto.

-Honey va a asesinarme. Dijo Antoin -es lo que se merece maestro. Dijo Sorrento - ¿Por qué no me detuviste?. Preguntó Antoin, Sorrento lo miró confundido.

-pero maestro ¡si usted me dijo que no lo detubiera!. Exclamó - ¡tonto!¡bajo la niebla de una ninfa de lujuria!¡soy capaz de decir que me gusta el zadomaso!. Exclamó Antoi, Sorrento alzó las cejas.

-pero…si yo lo vi leyendo las cin… Antoin lo calló.

-debes ser instruído Sorrento, lo leí porque quería ver cual era la fiebrecita de todas las chicas y para ver, si aprendía algo mas. Sorrento se coloró.

\- ¿y lo aprendió maestro?. Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Antoin lo miró de modo enigmático.

-todo te deja alguna enseñanza, nunca lo olvides, pero, volviendo al punto ¡Honey va a acabar conmigo!. Exclamó.

-si, seguro que si. Dijo Sorrento, se aclaró.

-cuando usted se puso tan cómodo, yo tuve que evitar mi propio desastre de ninfas de lujuria, había una ninfa macho, homosexual, que intentó seducirme. Sorrento se estremeció al recordarlo, Antoin se calló y de repente, empezó a carcajearse.

-jajajajajaj ¡no lo puedo creer! Jajajajajajaj ¡es que eso solo te pasa a ti!jajajajajajajaj ¿y entonces?. Preguntó, Sorrento se coloró mas fuerte.

-no solo me pasa a mi maestro,al maestro Kanon le pasa igual, además, nos dimos cuenta, que si tu no tienes esa inclinación sexual, no te hace eefcto. Antoin asintió.

-así es. Dijo - ¿ya lo sabía?. Preguntó.

-si, salí una vez con Dafne, ahí, fue que lo aprendí. Dijo Antoin con calma.

-bueno maestro, para la próxima, lo hechizo a usted y a ellas. Dijo Sorrento.

-te lo agradezco…espero que no haya una próxima vez. Sorrento rió con malicia desacostumbrada ante lo dicho por su maestro.

-con tantas bodas, eso es lo único que tenemos seguro. Dijo mientras por fin, tras Antoin estar listo, los 2 salían del cuarto.

Allí estaban todos en la playa, el altar estaba preparado, Julián era el que los casaba y estaba muy ufano.

-ja, cuando le toque casar a Aioros y Giselle conmigo, nos vamos a divertir. Dijo Saory.

-yo si se con quien te vas a divertir tu. dijo Julián enigmático.

-cuando debas casar a Kim y Mu. A Saory se le fueron los colores.

-no cantes victoria. Dijo Saory con calma, Julián rió.

-eres divertida Athena. Díjo el, por fin, el novio llegó.

-eres hombre muerto. Le dijo Julián a Antoin.

-mi señor, puedo explicarlo. Dijo el peliazul, Poseidón negó.

-a mi no me debes explicaciones, se las debes a tu señora. Dijo, justo a tiempo, Mime, Orfeo y Sorrento, comenzaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, Antoin la vio con ese vestido de playa, etéreo, quedejaba ver el traje de baño y supo, que a pesar de todo, quizás, esta era la forma correcta de hacer por lo menos el religioso.

-nos limpiaremos cuando terminemos y borraré a a todas mis ex de mi Factbook. Se dijo para si, Ricardo y Milo, se miraron, Beauty se acercó, Ricardo puso las manos de Honey sobre las de Antoin.

-te entrego a mi hija, quien te escogió por amor. Dijo el, Antoin la miraba absorto en ella.

-yo la acepto, ella corresponde a mi amor. Dijo.

-este es el símbolo de la familia. Dijeron Milo y Beauty poniéndole un collar familiar.

-estoy orgulloso de pertenecer. Dijo Antoin,se acercaron su madre, su padre y su hermano, Honey dejó caer las manos, Michel se las tomó.

-este es mi hijo, te lo entrego con amor. Ella sonrió.

-lo acepto. Dijo, desde el fondo del lugar, se escuchó el sonido como de trompeta y un prarararararaupupupupupupupupf, al parecer, alguien lloraba muy duro y a alguien, le habían sentado mal los canapés.

-eres parte de nuestra familia, ten el símbolo que te une. Dijeron Camus y Odette dándole el mismo collar, Honey sonrió.

-es un honor perteecer a tu familia. Dijo.

-Antoin y Honey, estamos aquí reunidos, para oficializar esta boda, ante los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres, todos hemos visto, como ha nacido su amor, gota a gota, como un pequeño riachuelo, luego se transformó en río y finalmente, en mar, esperemos que sea así el resto de su vida. Dijo Julián de manera solemne, les tomó las manos a los 2.

-si alguien tiene un impedimento, para que esta unión se concrete, dígalo ahora, ya que como el mar, el amor no espera. Los 2 se miraban intensamente, Julián sonrió tras haber dejado pasar un minuto.

-Honey y Antoin ¿cada uno de ustedes acepta al otro como es?. Preguntó Poseidón.

-si señor. Dijeron los 2 - ¿con sus virtudes y defectos?¿con sus aciertos y fracasos?¿elevanto todo lo que les gUsta y tolerando aquello que les disgusta pero que pueden tolerar por el hecho de que todos poseemos tanto luz como obscuridad?. Preguntó.

-si señor. Dijeron a coro una vez mas.

\- ¿ser fieles en todos los aspectos de su vida?¿en el economico?¿en el sentimental?¿en el emocional?. Preguntó.

-si señor, lo seremos. Dijeron a coro.

\- ¿entender que el individuo es el que hace la pareja?¿no opacarlo?¿dejarle su espacio?¿ayudarlo a alcanzar sus sueños?¿volar alto?. Preguntó el.

-si señor. Dijeron ellos.

-por el poder elemental que tengo, representando el agua y la vida, yo los declaro: marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, 2 partes iguales de un todo, pueden besarse. Los 2 se miraron fijamente, dieron un gritito y se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro, celebrando su unión ante los ojos de todos.

La fiesta en la playa, fue de lo mejor, Aioria estaba complacido, ya que: gracias a el y a Okko, con ayuda de los bronceados y Luna, se había salvado, todo, todos bailaban, reían y celebraban.

-el ramo. Dijo Luna.

\- ¡chicas!¡es hora de lanzar el ramo!. Exclamó Honey, todas corrieron hacia allá, se pusieron en corro.

\- ¡allá va!. Exclamó la menor de los Valente, todas las chicas saltaron, para intentar atraparlo, lo hizo Luna, justo a tiempo, cuando Antoin lanzó el liguero, que le cayó a su hermano, dejando a todo el mundo mudo.

-oye tu, soquete, esa es mi chica. Dijo Saga enfurecido y Camus, debió correr por su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado tanto por acá, tienen el placer de ver ¡el nuevo capi de la historia!.

Guest maleducada y mentirosa: no se si a la que defiendes ttanto es tu hermana, amiga, novia, amante o lo que sea, pero ya he tenido el desagradable placer de tus molestos escritos, vuelvo y te repito, solo por si eres sordociega ¡no robo nada! Tu novia, amiga, hermana, lo que sea que sea y yo, podemos tener ideas muy, muy parecidas, deja de estar vilipendiando y acusando falsamente, porque no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, no conozco a tu autora, ni se donde escribe, ni la busqué para evitarme problemas, si tienes tantas dudas, haz lo que hacen los profesores en la universidad (digo, si todavía vas a la primaria o a la secundaria y eres tan estúpida como para no entender que muchas personas pueden tener la misma idea y formas distintas de aplicarla) pon el texto completo en Google y coteja los resultados, esa es la mejor manera de probar tu teoría, y te agradezco que si lo único que sabes hacer es insultar y vilipendiar ¡te abstengas de escribirme! No tengo tiempo que perder con tus estupideces y tonterías.

A mi otra guest, que no recuerdo el nombre: muchas gracias por el review, me alegro que el fic, te haya sacado un par de sonrisas, espero sigas leyendo.

Los demás: lamento el balde de agua helada, pero esta loca, me tiene hasta el gorro.

Otra cosa: hay unos errores ortográficos que esta vez y solo esta vez, fueron hechos a propósito, si, se me van los dedos y cometo errores como todos pero, en esta ocasión, en los diálogos están justificados.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que se rían y se rían.

Milo y Margareth.

Radamantis tocó la puerta de la habitación de Milo, en compañía de Camus, Antoin, Minos y Ayacos, los 4 venían con la noble intención, de alegrar al escorpión dorado.

-no me parece que esto sea una buena idea. Dijo Camus –tonterías Muss, saldrá genial. Dijo Antoin con alegría, Milo abrió, estaba en calzones.

\- ¿Qué quieren chicos?. Preguntó - ¿listo para la mejor noche de tu vida?. Preguntó Radamantis.

\- ¿mi noche de bodas?. Preguntó Milo, Minos rió.

-pobre niño inocente, quisieras, no Milín Tontín, estamos hablando de tu noche de despedida de soltero. Milo entrecerró los ojos a lo dicho por Minos.

-ajá ¿ustedes quieren meterme en problemas con Maggie?. Preguntó –no exactamente, digamos, que ella va a estar en los mismos aprietos. Dijo Radamantis.-

Además, cerré el casino dragón del inframundo, solo para darte gusto a ti, mi exelso cuñado. Milo sonrió.

¿están tus bailarinas?. Preguntó –todas y cada una. Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿vestidas de diablas?. Preguntó –con maquillaje corporal y todo. Dijo Radamantis, Milo sonrió.

Oh…eso se oye…muy bien ¡voy a vestirme!. Exclamó cerrando la puerta, todos menos Camus, sonrieron con maldad.

-dulce venganza. Dijo Ayacos, Minos asintió.

\- ¿le robaste la agenda?. Preguntó –desde luego, no la dejaría en sus manos y si no, no habría como haber hecho todo esto. Dijo el juez de grifo, Radamantis rió bajito.

-que horror, que horror. Dijo Camus.

-calladito te ves mas bonito Muss. Dijo Antoin con simpatía, Milo salió.

-estoy listo para todas las muñecas que tengas para mi. Radamantis sonrió, asintió y se fue con los demás hacia el casino.

Honey miró a Margareth –no estoy segura de nada de esto. Dijo con calma, Margareth sonrió nerviosamente.

-descuida, todo va a salir bien. Dijo con calma la rubia menor.

-además, una atención en el spaa llama ardiente, no se consigue casi nunca. Dijo Pandora emocionada, Saory asintió.

-es verdad, vamos. Dijo.

-tengo que madrugar. Dijo Margareth –descuida, solo serán unos masajitos y hasta luego. Dijo Violate –nada de que preocuparse. añadió Honey con calma, la rubia asintió, sonrió, justo a tiempo, cuando llegaban Shaina y Kim.-

Todo listo ¡andando!. Exclamaron las otras 2, Margareth asintió y todas se fueron hacia el spaa.

Zeros de rana, llegó temprano como cada mañana a la habitación de hotel, como mayordomo del inframundo, nada jamás había escapado de su control y diligencia y una de las bodas mas esperadas por todos, no sería la excepciónn, con una llave, diestramente robada al recepcionista, el espectro abrió la puerta de la habitación –buenos días mi señorita Margareth, ya es hora de despertar. Dijo el espectro como si nada, pero, al no recibir respuesta, abrió mucho los ojos.-

¿mi señorita Margareth?¿está usted aquí?. Preguntó.

¡mi señorita Margareth no está!. Exclamó el espectro de la rareza, al scanear con su cosmos y no encontrar nada.

Afrodita estaba complacido, por fin todo, absolutamente todo saldría como debía, el hotel, la fuente y el vestido ¡el vestido!el vestido que llevaba la hija del conserje, junto a Melody.

¡Melody!¡que haces con mi obra de arte!. Exclamó el santo.

\- ¿Cuál obra de arte tío Dita?¡esto es solo un vestido!. Exclamó - ¡esa!¡precisamente esa!. Exclamó el santo.

-bueno. Dijo la niña llamada Anabella –mi mami dijo que era una réplica del original. Afrodita se iba a tirar de los cabellos.

\- ¡es evidente que no lo es!. Exclamó a grito parejo, demasiado tarde, las niñas comenzaron a llorar, justo a tiempo cuando se escuchaba otro ruido, un pataplosh!¡pataplash! eran Hope y Shiohko, corriendo junto al hijo del encargado y del dueño del hotel, con carritos de la maleta, habían golpeado los 2 primeros con una vidriera y los 2 segundos, con sus estatuas de hielo, otra vez, cuando Afrodita miraba al cielo desolado, vio aparecer a Minos, Ayacos, Antoin y Radamantis,los 4 abrazados, mas perdidos que un puritano en una convención de 50 sombras de grey.

¿aquí están las chiiicaaas?.preguntó Minos.

-no idiota, este es el lobbi del hotel, donde todo tiene que estar a punto. dijo Afrodita, Ayacos rió.

-pensáaammosssh de verdad, que aquí estaban las chiiiichsashshshssssh. Dijo Radamantis con la lengua enredada, Minos, Ayacos y Antoin rieron.

-Rada se las Kogíoooooooo a todasssssh, dijo Minos, Antoin asintió.

-se aprocexhó porque ya yo eshtoy casado. Dijo, Ayacos rió y Afrodita se escandalizó.

-igual no les preshtaste atención a tus votos, señor cahsado. Dijo Radamantis, Ayacos y Minos rieron a todo pulmón.

-shiii lo hice, les presté atención, yo amo a mi Honey. Dijo Antoin sincero -tengooo, tatas…tantas, ganas deeeéeéééééeeéeé hacer pis. Dijo Ayacos y ante el asombro de media humanidad, se acercó a uno de los mazizos de flores, los ojos de Afrodita se abrieron a límites insospechados, sacó su…y se puso a orinar ahí mismo apoyado por las risas de Radamantis, Minos y Antoin.

-sucio rufián ¡sucio rufián!¡vas a matar mis flores con eso!¡saca!¡Minos!¡no lo hagas!. Afrodita se lanzó a proteger el mazizo de rosas, pero el chorro de Minos, le llenó la boca, Radamantis rió.

\- ¡jjjijijijijijijijijí!¡Minos!¡pareces una fuente de pipí!. Exclamó, Ayacos, Antoin y el, se pusieron a saltar y a canturrear.

\- ¡de pipí!¡de pipí!¡de pipí!¡de pipí!. ¡una fuente de pipí!. Afrodita estaba asqueado –yo no debí haber ido. Dijo Antoin con voz pastoza.

-estoy casado y todas las chicas, eran tan lindas, recordé mi despedida de soltero, pero me pooorrrrté bien ¡noooooo hiceee nada con naaadieee! Pero Milo jaajajajajaja ¡esheee si chupó com la vez!. Afrodita lo interrumpió con un gran charco de vómito.

-no quiero saber dijo entrecortado, justo cuando los 3 jueces y la oceánida de sirena, lanzaron su contribución hacia el asqueado santo dorado.-

Que mal me sieeento. Dijo Ayacos –quieroooooóoooóoodooooormmrrrgrrg zzz. Dijo Minos no terminando la última palabra.-

Honey amor, debes creerme, desde que nos casamos, no he dormido con nadie ma... . Afrodita los miró.

-roncan como un motor, mi pasillo ¡que dolor!. Dijo corriendo para llamar al servicio de limpieza.

Margareth estaba abrazada a un rubio espectacular, de largos cabellos –dime que no vas a casarte. Le dijo el rubio.

-si…Milo…me casaré…contigo. dijo la rubia adormilada.

-nooo, no te cases. Dijo el, ella abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Robert!¡tu no eres Milo!¿que haces en mi cama?. Preguntó indignada.

-me invitaste amor, te hice un streptease. Dijo el con dulzura y seducción.

-inútil desgraciado ¡me caso hoy!. exclamó la muchacha.

-no lo creo, es tan tarde, que imagino que casi será la hora y lo he hecho bien, junto a una tal Salomé, que salió con Milo. Margareth vio su vestido roto, todo arruinado.

-sal huyendo infeliz ¡si no sales!¡te mataré!¡todo esto es culpa de Shaina y Pandora!. Exclamó la rubia, poniéndose un albornoz y saliendo del cuarto.

Shaina y Pandora, despertaron cada una, en la cama, acompañadas de 5 chicos, bien parecidos todos, ambas desnudas, Kim y Luna, entraron.-

Y eso que les dijimos que el "yo nunca"estaba prohibido. Dijo Kim.

-anoche hubo tanto sexo ¡que es como si tuviera una resaca!. Exclamó Luna.

-para colmo, el regalo de Rada se fue a pique. Dijo Kim - ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Luna consternada.

-que la fulana Salomé, se metió en el grupo de las bailarinas y lo volvió todo ñásca. Dijo Kim.

-pero si Salomé, salía con Milo. Dijo Luna confundida.

-exactamente. Dijo Kim –oh no, falta media hora para la boda y nadie está listo. Dijo Luna.

-debemos improvisar. dijo Kim.

\- ¿con que?. Preguntó Luna.

-con el vestuario del hotel. Dijo Kim mientras entre las 2, levantaban a Shaina y Pandora.

Aldebarán encontró a Afrodita en el medio de un ataque de histeria proverbial, se apiadó de el e intentó ayudarlo.

-si el mal de ojo es malo, 2 rivales dispuestos a impedir la boda son peores. Dijo el santo de tauro.

-el juez Kasiquiagis no se quedará toda la tarde. Dijo Afrodita.

-seguro tenemos una idea. Dijo Camus.

-vamos Dita, no te eches a morir. Dijo Aldebarán, entre el y Camus y con ayuda de los 9 santos dorados mas, pusieron todo a punto.-

¿carnaval?. Preguntó Afrodita.

-es eso o no se casan. Dijo Camus - ¿todos disfrazados?. Preguntó el ex anciano Dohko.

-por solidaridad. Dijo Aldebarán, todos fueron a vestirse, anonadados.

Milo, estaba en su cuarto, con 5 negras hermosas, dormido a pierna suelta, como si fuera cualquiero otro día.

-zzzzz….mrfreffffr…Magegie, me encantan tus te…zzzz….memrnfe. Saga sonrió.

-dulce venganza. Dijo a Kanon que rió suavemente.

-oh si, carma. Dijo con calma, Saga se acercó y le tapó la nariz a Milo, al tiempo que Kanon a velocidad luz, le frotaba huevo en sus genitales, Milo se levató horrorizado.

-mira no mas. Dijo Saga con inocencia –estás a punto de casarte y creo, que te liaste con chico. Milo un se miró y dio un grito, se paró, trastabilló, se cayó, entró al baño, se metió a la ducha con la sábana y se bañó.

\- ¡se me va a hacer tarde!¡se me va a hacer tardde!. Exclamaba corriendo.

-pues si, mucho, muy tarde. Dijo Kanon, Milo lo miró.

\- ¿y mi traje?. Preguntó balbuceante –Salomé acabó con el. Dijo Saga, Milo dio un Jadeo ahogado.

\- ¿y ahora?¿como me caso?. Preguntó –pueeees. Dijo Kanon sacando un vestido de Pocahontas.

\- ¿no estás hablando en serio?. Preguntó Milo mirando a los gemelos.

-es eso, o te casas desnudo. Dijo Saga, Milo no dijo mas y se puso el vestido, con collar, tatuaje pintado y todo, los gemelos lo miraron.-

¿y ustedes de que irán?. Preguntó el escorpión.

-de la novicia rebelde, perdimos con Aioros y Shura los trajes de monja. Dijo Saga.

-con permiso. Dijo Kanon –hora de cambiarse. Agregó entrando al baño, Milo corrió y bajó a los jardines, donde vio a Camus vestido de cancán y a Pandora, vestida de dark bayder, el juez, solo por no desentonar, recibió un traje de cupido, con alitas y todos, los niños, estaban vestidos de hawaianos, Honey, estaba disfrazada de colibrí, Kim y Luna, de conejitas, Minos de cerdo, Ayacos de burro, Radamantis de Bugs Bunny bebé, Violate del pato Lucas, Hades de Lola Bunny y Perséfone, llevaba el uniforme de basketball de space jam, Julián, iba vestido de sirena, al igual que casi todos sus generales, Sorrento iba de burro de winnie pooh, Kassa de burro de Shreck y Crisna de lord farcuat, Titis iba de Fiona ogra, las otras oceánidas, se vistieron de zombi, a Anfitrite le bastó vestirse de Ariel, Shaina de úrsula, Athena, de Heidi, Shion de candicandy y Mu de annie, los demás, eran pintorescos animales.

-que feria. Dijo Milo –ni te quejes. Dijo Seya que iba vestido de bella pueblerina, Ikki, con el vestido dorado del mismo personaje asintió.

-al menos, algunos sacaron disfraces decentes, mejor toro que bella. Dijo.

-díselo a Shun. Dijo Seya, que lo vio entrar, vestido de Bestia.

-horroroso. Dijo Hyoga vestido de pato.

-mas vale que quemes la agenda. Dijo Shyriu disfrazado como Mulán cuando fue a ver a la casamentera, enfatizando esto, con un golpe de abanico.-

Prometido. Dijo Milo, en ese momento, Orfeo, vestido de winnie pooh, Mime de puerquito y Sorrento vestido de burro, el de winnie pooh, comenzaron a tocar y Milo vio a Miko, su mapache, ejem, quiero decir, a Margareth vestida del mapache Miko caminar hacia el, Saory y Bradd, llámese Hades, se pusieron en sus puestos.

-estamos aquí. Comenzó primero Saory –para bendecir la unión de este santo y esta espectro. Dijo Hades, los padres de Radamantis y Margareth, se acercaron, al igual que los de Milo, su padre, vestía de enfermera y su madre, de minero, su hermana, estaba disfrazada de Eric.

-con este collar, te damos la bienvenida a la familia. Dijo Beauty dándole el collar con el sello familiar, Ricardo le tomó la mano.

-te entrego a mi hijo Milo, una de las cosas mas amadas para mi. Dijo emocionado.

-lo acepto. Dijo Margareth conmovida, su padre se acercó a ella.

-ten Milo, te entrego a mi hija Margareth, una de las cosas mas amadas para mi. Dijo el tomando la mano de su niña y dándosela a Milo.

-la acepto. Dijo el santo de escorpión conmovido –acá tienes cuñadito, el collar familiar ¡salud!. Exclamó Radamantis feliz, Saory y Bradd, se miraron.

-Milo y Margareth, estamos aquí reunidos, para oficializar esta boda, ante los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres, todos hemos visto, como ha nacido su amor, gota a gota, como un pequeño riachuelo, luego se transformó en río y finalmente, en mar, esperemos que sea así el resto de su vida. Dijeron a coro Athena y Hades, había costado mucho, pero al final, se habían puesto de acuerdo, tras innumerables sesiones de la vieja y piedra papel y tijera, lo dicho fue de manera solemne, les tomaron las manos a los 2.

-si alguien tiene un impedimento, para que esta unión se concrete, dígalo ahora, ya que como la sabiduría o la muerte, el amor no espera. Los 2 se miraban intensamente, Hades y Athena sonrieron tras haber dejado pasar un minuto.

-Marghareth y Milo ¿cada uno de ustedes acepta al otro como es?. Preguntó Athena.

-si señora. Dijeron los 2 - ¿con sus virtudes y defectos?¿con sus aciertos y fracasos?¿elevanto todo lo que les gusta y tolerando aquello que les disgusta pero que pueden tolerar por el hecho de que todos poseemos tanto luz como obscuridad?. Preguntó Hades.

-si señor. Dijeron a coro una vez mas envueltos en el amor que se profesaban, parecían estar solos en el mundo dando esa declaración, los demás, lloraban de emoción.

\- ¿ser fieles en todos los aspectos de su vida?¿en el económico?¿en el sentimental?¿en el emocional?. Preguntó Athena.

-si señora, lo seremos. Dijeron a coro.

\- ¿entender que el individuo es el que hace la pareja?¿no opacarlo?¿dejarle su espacio?¿ayudarlo a alcanzar sus sueños?¿volar alto?. Preguntó el dios del inframundo.

-si señor. Dijeron ellos.

-por el poder elemental que tengo, representándole inframundo. Dijo Hades –por el poder que tengo, representando las causas justas y la sabiduría. dijo Athena.

-nosotros los declaramos: marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, 2 partes iguales de un todo, pueden besarse. Los 2 se miraron fijamente, dieron un gritito y se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro, celebrando su unión ante los ojos de todos.

La fiesta no fue tan mal, como todos estaban disfrazados, muchos clientes aprovecharon para colarse, en lo que se llamó una boda loca.

-no vuelvo a pasar por esto. Dijo Afrodita meneando su cola de pato –lo que digas, pata Pink. Dijo Aioros.

-cállate gallina green ¿esto fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?. Preguntó el doceavo caballero.

-ya teníamos personaje. Dijo Shura quien había encarado esta vez a la pava purple,

-seguro, que para la posteridads, esto será inolvidable. Dijo Aioria disfrazado de gatito.

-eso seguro, con Zeros vestido de princesa, cualquier cosa es inolvidable. Dijo Afrodita con una risa.

\- ¡el ramo!. Llamó Shaina, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-nada de ramos. Dijo Aioria –estoy bien como estoy. Añadió.

-mejor ni lo peleemos, no vaya a ser, que terminemos disfrazados de Peter Pan en la próxima boda. Dijo Aioros.

-mejor ni hablar de eso. Dijo Afrodita, alzó las cejas.

-aunque de Garfio, me vería muy guapo. Añadió al tiempo, que el ramo y el liguero, les caían a Hades y Perséfone, todos sonrieron aliviados, porque no soportaron las iras ni del novio, ni de la novia, pensando que así, se librarían del mal de ojo de las bodas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero las divierta, fue lo que salió, menos mal, que la musa llegó y puso orden.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, quiero que disfruten de los frutos de mi cabeza.

Pandora y Radamantis.

Minos miró a todo mundo, tras haber viñeteado el último ítem de la lista, se podía escuchar caer el alfiler en el sitio.

-bien, solo serán jugos y películas porno en vez de bailarinas exóticas. Ayacos asintió.

-desde luego, será lo mejor para evitar las consecuencias nefastas de las últimas bodas. Valentine asintió.

-para mayor seguridad, iremos en los jets de la señorita Athena y el señor Poseidón. Dijo el espectro.

-bien, nada malo puede pasar. Dijo Violate, todos sonrieron y se dispersaron para terminar las maletas.

En el aeropuerto, los 2 grupos se habían reunido, detrás de ellos, 4 caballeros de plata disgustados.

-parece que sus únicos amigos son los dorados. Dijo Misty –así es, a nosotros ni nos hacen caso. Dijo Capella.

-horrible, pero nos vengaremos. dijo Docrates.

-así es, lo haremos. dijo Jamian, corrió hacia las maletas a la velocidad del sonido y en un acto reflejo, dejó el compartimento de equipaje abierto, Misty,se había colado en la cabina del piloto y había adormecido al mismo con un paño empapado en etter, sonrió.

-listo, ya jo…el dispositivo. Aseguró.

-andando, que casi, casi que vienen. Dijo Docrates, los otros asintieron y salieron corriendo del avión y del aeropuerto.

Todo mundo llegó al jet y se montó –ah, adoro las bodas. Dijo Milo –creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho. Dijo Radamantis.

-ah si,son tan espectaculares. dijo Antoin –bueno señores, ya llegamos a Cancún. Dijo Saga.

-ah, tantos momentos vividos aquí. Dijo Aioros feliz.

-claro, como cuando Afrodita te puso una piedra en el pie y casi te ahogas en el cenote. Dijo Mu, Aioros se enserió y Afrodita palideció.

-quien manda a Aioros haber sacado la foto de la pata pink, ante todas las guerreras dijo el doceavo, mayas. Caballero, todos rieron.

-bueno, pero al menos lo salvamos. Dijo Aldebarán.

-y el beso de Camus. Dijo el ex anciano Dohko, Camus frunció el ceño.

-no fue un beso, ya se lo dije maestro. Dijo el.

-nooooo claaaro. Dijo Máscara –solo es que en vez de aire se tocaron sus…¡ah!¡fgrfgrgfddssaash!. exclamó Máscara indignado.

-tío Camus, congelarle la boca a los demás es grosero. Dijo Shaina Mu sentada al lado de su madre.

-eso es verdad Muss, no lo hagas. Dijo Dimitri tranquilamente.

-no lo haré, si Sebastián dejara de decir que fue un beso, sobretodo cuando todos sabemos que fue una RCP. Dijo Camus con naturalidad, Saga rió.

-y después decían que yo era el gruñón de la familia. Dijo, Kanon le palmeó el brazo.

-eso pasa hermano, a veces pasa. Dijo con naturalidad todos rieron.

-pues, es hora de bajar del avión. Dijo Saory, cuando los chicos bajaron, fueron por el compartimento de equipaje para sacar las maletas, se quedaron de piedra, al ver la cara de los trabajadores del aeropuerto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó Saga como quien no quiere la cosa.

-se, se, se, señor Gardal. Dijo el trabajador asustado, la fama de los santos de los dioses, era bastante conocida y como representante y segunda mano de la orden dorada, Saga tenía una reputación de miedo.

-su, su, su, su equipaje no está. Dijo el hombre pálido, Saga entrecerró los ojos.

-no lo creo. Dijo por fin, dando un paso hacia adelante.

\- ¡es verdad!¡no está!. Exclamó el pobre hombre a punto de desmayarse, Saga se acercó al depósito y asomó la cabeza, se le bajó la tención del puro susto.

-no, no es posible, las maletas no están. Dijo asustado.

\- ¿Saga?. Preguntó el ex anciano maestro.

-maestro, la, la, la, las maletas, desaparecieron. El chino sintió como se le bajaba la tención.

-la maldición de las bodas ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó.

-no lo se, por lo pronto, es reunirnos. dijo Saga.

Fue así: como todos terminaron en el café mas exclusivo del aeropuerto, sentados codo con codo.

-a ver si entendí. Dijo Margareth por fin, viéndole la cara a Pandora que tenía un algodón en la nariz pues, de la impresión se había desmayado.

\- ¿las maletas desaparecieron del avión?. Saga y Dohko asintieron.

\- ¿no será que nos dejaron sin maletas en el aeropuerto?. Preguntó Minos.

-imposible, yo vi cuando las embarcaron. Dijo Dimitri, Kanon lo secundó en silencio.

-nos aseguramos de que las embarcaran. Aseguró.

\- ¡genial!¡simplemente genial!¡estamos con una mano adelante y otra atrás!. Exclamó Afrodita.

-aún podemos llegar al hotel cuculcán. Dijo Antoin.

\- ¿Qué remedio?. Preguntó Radamantis.

\- ¿Qué hora es?. Preguntó Ayacos.

-las 9:30. Respondió Mu.

-lo que quiere decir, que las tiendas están a punto de cerrar. Dijo Aldebarán.

\- ¿y si corremos a París? Aún podemos llegar. Dijo Máscara.

-de poder, podríamos. Dijo Shura.

-pero estamos un poco cansados y no se tu, pero no tengo la energía con el cambio de horario para cruzar un océano y la boda es a las 10 de la mañana. Afrodita, tenía los ojos fuera de foco.

-ho, ho, va a entrar en pánico. Dijo Honey con susto.

\- ¡parece que nuestras bodas están malditas!¡desde que te empavaron a ti Honey!¡todo ha salido mal!. La chica se puso de pie delante del santo.

\- ¡oye pez maquillado!¡culpa mía no es que mi adorable maridito se haya metido en cuanta falda haya encontrado por temor de no acercarse a mi y que algunas hayan quedado despechadas!. Antoin se levantó a su vez.

\- ¡oye Honey!¡no fue culpa mía ser suficientemente encantador para poder haber conquistado tantas chicas!. Exclamó, Milo se puso de pie.

\- ¡mucho cuidado con tu tono con mi hermana Derek!. Exclamó - ¡chicos!. Exclamó Saory a su vez.

-nos estamos desviando, una de las cosas de ser yo. Dijo con una sonrisita.

-es que me hacen favores especiales. Dijo la muchacha.

-Saga, Shura, Aioria, vayan al hotel y pasen las llaves de las habitaciones, el resto, vamos al centro comercial. Todo mundo asintió y se dirigieron al hotel.

La cara de Saory era un poema, cuando le dijeron que su tarjeta de crédito estaba bloqueada.

-no, no es posible. Dijo la muchacha horrorizada.

-me temo que si, señorita. Dijo el vendedor anonadado.

-su tarjeta no quiere pasar, de hecho, dice que está sobregirada. La peli morado miró a todo mundo.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó Shaka.

-no lo se, matar a alguien por lo menos. Dijo Aioros, Pandora se había sentado en un banquito a llorar su tristeza.

-tenemos que conseguir lana. Dijo Milo mirando una discoteca, Saga palideció.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando Milo?. Preguntó Afrodita, cuando al parecer, a el le llegó el mismo pensamiento.

-ustedes, esperen aquí. Dijo Milo, el, Afrodita, Shaka, Máscara, Antoin, Kanon, Dimitri, Julián, Dohko y Kanon se alejaron.

\- ¿A dónde van?. Preguntó Shion –a buscar chamba y lana. Dijeron todos.

\- ¿Cómo van a?. preguntó Giselle.

-tenemos nuestros métodos Gissy. Dijo Kanon de forma misteriosa.

\- ¡si mi madre se entera!¡te mata Dimitri Nicolai!. exclamó Perséfone.

-lo que se hace en Cancún, se queda en Cancún. Hades tubo un ataque de risa, Minos y Ayacos lo miraron.

-seguro que lo mata. Shaina se traqueó los nudillos.

-esto no va a quedar así. Su gemela que había ido con ella, asintió.

-por supuesto que no. Las hermanas Bianchi, se fueron seguidas de Anfitrite.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo Shaina Mu abrazada a su madre, no me gusta nada. La peli morada mayor, suspiró.

-a mi tampoco, cariño. Dijo sin mas.

Los chicos, gracias a una técnica de control de Dimitri habían logrado meterse en el bar gay, contra el gusto de todo mundo, pero sabía que pagaban muy bien, Julián por su parte, como señor de los mares, las aguas y todo aquello, su doble timbre funcionaba tanto con chicos como con chicas, la mitad de sus ex amantes, habían sido conquistadas con el doble timbre, si no se rendían a sus encantos y fue así, como el señor de los mares y las aguas, terminó entrando al coco bongo junto a sus amigos y ofreciendo un streptease genial, el último de la noche, el problema se dio cuando una de las mujeres que se hallaba viéndolo, intentó meterle la mano en los ajustados calzones, que llevaba puestos, se había vestido de bombero y eso, tenía a las chicas, revolucionadas, Shaina no se lo pensó, se lanzó sobre la agresora del cetro de su marido y la haló por los cabellos, como era una de las esposas de un clan narco, se armó la san pablera y las chicas, terminaron presas, en la comisaría por ir a ayudar a su amiga.

Pandora se hallaba en el banco, junto a las demás, cuando se vio una limusina que pasaba junto a ella, la ventanilla se abrió y unos ojos grises como tormenta, le devolvieron la mirada.

¿Gunter?¿que haces aquí?. Preguntó la pelinegra, Radamantis lo miró.

-he venido por ti, te vas a casar con este soquete y no te merece, querida Pandora, mira como te tiene. Máscara entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿y que sabes tu de como la tiene pingüino sin traje?. Preguntó con malicia.

-es obvio al no verla con una maleta, feliz en su hotel. Dijo el hombre, Saory lo miró.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi efectivo Gunter?. Preguntó sin rodeos.

-lo necesario. Dijo por fin, de repente, vieron a la policía, salir con una Shaina esposada junto a las demás, todos se pusieron pálidos, Gunter rio.

Que compañías las tuyas, querida Pandora, quédate conmigo y nada te pasará. Pandora negó.

-ni en un millón de años, prefiero casarme desnuda. Dijo con conviccióny la barbilla altiva.

-como quieras. Dijo Gunter enojado, Afrodita, la diosa sonrió.

-cariño, tengo una gran idea. dijo, Afrodita el santo, reflejó su sonrisa.

-me parece que es la misma que yo. Dijo.

-hay que ir a sacar a los chicos. Dijo Perséfone.

-dirás a las chicas. Dijo Hades, la muchacha asintió, el dios del inframundo, se despredió de un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante.

-anda y empéñalo Minos. Dijo Hades, el aludido asintió.

-si, si mi señor. Dijo corrieno a una casa de empeños, el celular de Saory sonó.

-señorita Athena. Dijo Saga.

\- ¿Saga?¿que pasó?preguntó Saory.

-que le cuento que un tal Gunter Frager suplantó todas nuestras identidades y ocupó las habitaciones con amigos de el,canceló el servicio y todo, no hay manera de quedarnos en el hotel, pero, hay una buena noticia. Dijo el chico.

\- ¿Cuál?. Preguntó Saory con una palidés mortal.

Una señora llamada Juanita, nos alquiló su cabaña de barro en la playa. Dijo Saga un poco abochornado.

\- ¿cabemos todos?. Preguntó Saory, el joven asintió audiblemente.

-así es señorita, cabemos todos. La diosa miró al grupo que la miraba.

-bueno Saga, pásame la dirección. Dijo sin mas, el asintió.

-por suerte, conozco al organizador de eventos y como todo estaba pago, podemos seguir disfrutando el banquete. Saory asintió.

-no hay duda de que será, una boda impensada. Dijo la muchacha con suma calma, colgó tras despedirse.

\- ¿señorita?. Preguntaron todos, la diosa sonrió.

-vamos chicos, tenemos un lugar nuevo de estadía. Sin mas, llamó a unos taxis y estos, los llevaron a un sector humilde donde estaba la cabaña.

Todos miraron el sitio, cubierto de hamacas, con tamales y refrescos, frijoles y mas comida mexicana.

-seguro que esto será toda una Radamantis, Pandora lloraba.

-será una boda genial. Dijo Hilda.

No lo creo, en una cabaña en el medio de la nada, sin mi vestido, sin mis joyas, maletas perdidas, parece una maldición. Dijo la pelinegra.

-se que no parece la mejor boda del mundo y que lo material es importante, pero solo es la mitad del conjunto, no importa que no tengamos el vestido, porque podemos casarte por civil, pero lo importante, es que no les des el gusto y que hagamos lo mejor con lo que tenemos. Dijo Honey.

-yo me casé en una playa, sin el vestido de mis sueños. Dijo, Pandora la miró.

-yo me casé disfrazada de Miko, algo que no pensé en mi vida. Dijo Margareth.

-pero aún así, fue genial, gracias a que nos casamos solo religiosamente, podemos hacer la boda de los sueños por civil, hay formas de resolverlo y de hacer ese momento maravilloso, estas cosas, simplemente se tratan de convertir problemas en oportunidades. Pandora la miró.

-velo como una boda al estilo edén. Dijo Margareth con una gran sonrisa, la chica,se secó las lágrimas.

-es verdad, lo veré así, siempre puedo hacer mi boda soñada cuando hayamos vuelto a casa. Las casadas sonrieron, Hades lo hizo igual.

-me pido una hamaca. Dijo –mi señor. Se quejaron los 3 jueces.

\- ¿que hay de la frase "pasar por lo que pasan mis guerreros"?. Preguntó Radamantis, Hades alzó las cejas.

-ya lo hago, me estoy quedando en una cabaña de barro. Todos rieron.

-poco a poco. Dijo Julián, Minos entró con las liberadas, Afrodita y Afrodita habían salido.

-como soy el abogado en jefe, me encargaré de arreglar nuestro problema de identidad financiera luego de la boda. Dijo el chino.

-yo boicotearé sus sistemas informáticos. Dijo Máscara.

-yo te ayudo, nadie me arruina mi boda y hace llorar a mi prometida. Dijo Radamantis, Ayacos sonrió.

-prometo hacerle mucho mal a su empresa con la mía. Julián mientras todo esto se desarrollaba buscó su hamaca.

-corre antes de que nos las quiten. Dijo Hades, Poseidón asintió.

-eso, justamente hago. Dijo Julián con calma, Saory se apropió de otra hamaca junto a Shaina Mu, Seya de otra, Perséfone se iba a acostar con su marido, cuando vio a Afrodita y a Afrodita.

-creo que voy a ir a hecharles una mano. Giselle asintió.

-te acompaño, no hay que dejarlos haciendo todo el trabajo. Anfitrite sonrió.

-andando. Dijo, sin mas salieron, Máscara bufó.

-o lo terminarán a tiempo. Dijo –no, hay que ir a ayudar. Dijeron Mu y Alde, los 3 suspiraron y se fueron a ayudar.

A las 10 de la mañana, estaban todos en la playa, había llegado el servicio de banquetes y anonadados, habían mirado el lugar, que estaba decorado con manteles y hojas de palmeras y muchas otras, flores y hermosas hojas,la ayuda de la diosa de la primavera había sido inapreciable, junto a la de la diosa del amor y la belleza, los 3 habían sido un formidable equipo, teniendo todo casi en tiempo record, los chicos estaban vestidos con shentis hechos de hojas.

-nos vemos muy adanescos. Dijo Aioros –pero yo soy, el mas adanesco de todos. Dijo Milo con suma calma.

-si Luis, lo peor es que se lo cree. Dijo Saga, que llevaba un taparrabos al mejor estilo Tarzán, Luna rió.

-creo que estubo buena la pérdida de la maleta en el fondo. Todos la miraron, con el vestido de hojas, con top y una manga, una falda al mejor estilo Nakoma. Luna sonrió.

-si no fuera así: no podríamos celebrar la boda del edén. Los chicos rieron.

-es verdad. Dijo Shaka –al mejor estilo Tarzán. Kim sonrió.

-me encanta, porque hemos quedado espectaculares. Dijo - ¿y Pandora?¿donde está?. Preguntó Saory.

-terminando los arreglos de su vestido. Dijo Violate, Radamantis llevaba un taparrabos muy impresionante y Hades, junto a Poseidón hacían las delicias desfilando en shenti de hojas, habían invitado a la comunidad, pues, los habían ayudado con cosas como: mesas, sillas, vasos, copas, platos, etc. La música comenzó a sonar de inmediato y todos miraron a la recién llegada, descalza, con un vestido hecho de pétalos de rosas y margaritas, con un hermoso velo, que era un mosquitero cubierto con pétalos de rosas en su borde, venía Pandora, la concurrencia se quedó anonadada.

-creo que va a ser la boda mas espectacular. Dijo Honey acariciando su vestido.

-así es, una boda muy natural. Dijo Antoin, Radamantis miró a Pandora, cuando llegó a su altura, desde las hermosas tobilleras y anillos de flores que engalanaban sus pies descalzos, hasta su hermoso velo.

-que hermosa te ves, querída Pandora. Dijo Radamantis, ella le sonrió.

-Rada… dijo con voz ahogada, Hades se aclaró.

-estamos aquí. Comenzó Hades–para bendecir la unión de este espectro y esta heraldo. Dijo Hades, los padres de Radamantis y Pandora, se acercaron, su padre, vestía de taparrabos y estaba asombrosamente feliz por el acontecimiento, y su madre, de vestido al mejor estilo Pocahontas, su hermana pequeña, tenía un hermoso vestido de flores, mientras los padres de Pandora, el señor usaba shenti y la señora, otro vestido, Tanatos e Hipnos, quienes habían llegado por la mañana, lucían shentis de hojas y estaban a punto de revolcarse de la risa.

-con este collar, te damos la bienvenida a la familia. Dijo Mildred, la madre de Radamantis dándole el collar con el sello familiar, Richard le tomó la mano.

-te entrego a mi hijo Radamantis, una de las cosas mas amadas para mi. Dijo emocionado.

-lo acepto. Dijo Pandora conmovida, su padre se acercó a ella.

-ten Radamantis, te entrego a mi hija Pandora, una de las cosas mas amadas para mi. Dijo el tomando la mano de su niña y dándosela a Radamantis.

-la acepto. Dijo el espectro de wiber conmovido –acá tienes cuñadita, el collar familiar ¡salud!. Exclamó Margarethfeliz, Saory y Bradd, se miraron.

-Radamantis y Pandora, estamos aquí reunidos, para oficializar esta boda, ante los ojos de los dioses y de los hombres, todos hemos visto, como ha nacido su amor, gota a gota, como un pequeño riachuelo, luego se transformó en río y finalmente, en mar, esperemos que sea así el resto de su Hades de forma solemne, contento por no tener que compartir la ceremonia, Perséfone reía.

-ya te la pondré difícil. Murmuró, Anfitrite sonrió –hazlo, a ver si aprende a compartir. Dijo con picardía.

-si alguien tiene un impedimento, para que esta unión se concrete, dígalo ahora, ya que como la muerte, el amor no espera. Los 2 se miraban intensamente, Hades sonrió tras haber dejado pasar un minuto.

-Pandora y Radamantis ¿cada uno de ustedes acepta al otro como es?. Preguntó Hades emocionado, con lágrimas disimuladas en sus ojos.

-si señor. Dijeron los 2 - ¿con sus virtudes y defectos?¿con sus aciertos y fracasos?¿elevando todo lo que les gusta y tolerando aquello que les disgusta pero que pueden tolerar por el hecho de que todos poseemos tanto luz como obscuridad?. Preguntó Hades.

-si señor. Dijeron a coro una vez mas envueltos en el amor que se profesaban, parecían estar solos en el mundo dando esa declaración, los demás, lloraban de emoción.

\- ¿ser fieles en todos los aspectos de su vida?¿en el económico?¿en el sentimental?¿en el emocional?. Preguntó Hades.

-si señora, lo seremos. Dijeron a coro.

\- ¿entender que el individuo es el que hace la pareja?¿no opacarlo?¿dejarle su espacio?¿ayudarlo a alcanzar sus sueños?¿volar alto?. Preguntó el dios del inframundo.

-si señor. Dijeron ellos.

-por el poder elemental que tengo, representando el inframundo. Dijo Hades con una hermosa sonrisa.

-yo los declaro: marido y mujer, esposo y esposa, 2 partes iguales de un todo, pueden besarse. Los 2 se miraron fijamente, dieron un gritito y se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro, celebrando su unión ante los ojos de todos.

La fiesta, fue de lo mejor, adanesca y divertida, Aldebarán hizo las delicias como todos,parodiando a Tarzán, pero el premio se lo llevó Afrodita junto a los gemelos Bleu, que rompieron corazones.

Soy la feliz esposa de Honey con los dientes apretados.

-no te ves muy feliz. Dijo Saory.

-nadie lo estaría, si se están buceando a tu marido cada 2x3. Dijo la rubia.

-ellas solo lo ven, tu lo disfrutas. Dijo Saory con calma, Shaina Mu bailaba con Saga, lo mismo que hacían casi todos.

-no hay duda Afrodita, somos un gran equipo. Dijo la diosa al santo, que le sonrió.

-contigo, puedo transformar cualquier cosa en luz, mi dulce Afrodita. Dijo el santo feliz dándole un beso, Kanon era feliz con su pareja, hasta Abel y Camille estaban allí.

-una boda de edén. Dijo Yao –no está mal. dijo Velenger.

-es divertido, lo bueno, es que no desentonamos. Dijo Kaina, cuando sintió un olorcito a quemado.

-maldito cangrejo. Dijo el rubio horrorizado, Máscara reía.

\- ¡en tu cara!. Exclamó.

\- ¡guerra de fuego!. Exclamó Yao.

\- ¡no!¡los vestidos no!. Exclamaron a coro Anfitrite y Perséfone pero, fue inútil, fuego iba y fuego venías, las chicas,corrieron al mar, cuando las llamas las alcanzaron.

-que los mato. Dijo la diosa Afrodita, Afrodita, el santo por su parte, había aparecido rosas naranjas.

\- ¡tuéstense por animales!. Exclamó mientras las lanzaba a los guerreros de la corona y al santo de cáncer.

\- ¡estúpido Flounder!¡yo te ayudaba!. Exclamó Máscara.

-no lo creo, condenado cangrejo. Dijo Afrodita enojado, todos estaban en el agua.

-nos quedamos desnudos. Dijo Shura –así es, epa ¡cuidado donde me tocas cabra!. Exclamó Aioria.

\- ¡que yo no te he tocado jo!. Exclamó Shura –haaaayyyy papáaa ¡como que se partió esa galleta!. Exclamó Aldebarán.

-somos novios, maricones, pero novios. Cantó Mu deleitando a todo el mundo.

\- ¿tu de que hablas?¡si parecía que estabas enamorado de Shaka!. Exclamó Shura.

\- ¡no inventes!. Exclamó Mu.

-chicos, ya. Dijo Kim, que fue una de las pocas, que pudo cubrir su desnudés con escamas.

\- ¡dejen de tocarme!. Exclamó Kanon –ja ¡yo sabía que tu y Dimitri eran novios!. Exclamó Tom, las otras marinas rieron.

-deja de hablar de eso, porque si no, sería el tuyo. Dijo Kanon.

-pero ya va ¿Qué es lo que nos toca?. Preguntó el ex anciano Dohko.

\- ¿a usted también?. Exclamó Kassa, el chino ruborizado asintió.

-yo veré. Dijo Eo, se metió y salió con una sola palabra.

\- ¡meduzas!. Todos salieron del agua, mejor pasar pena desnudos, que ser tocado por las meduzas, Titis que estaba en la lejanía sonrió.

-bien hecho chicas, fotos para todas. 2 sirenas salieron a sus lados.

-fotos y una espectacular visión. Dijo la primera.

-los adoro. Dijo la segunda, Titis rió con maldad ¡como se iba a divertir publicando la boda!.


End file.
